Woodcutting
Woodcutting is, well, the simple act of cutting wood from trees. Active Skill Tree Feller Activated by readying an axe (right-clicking while holding one) and chopping the bottom block of wood of a small tree. The tree will then drop all of its wood. Note: This does not destroy an entire large oak tree. To use it: * Right click while wielding an axe (**YOU READY YOUR AXE**) * → Break Bottom Log of Tree It has a default cooldown of 5 minutes. In the config.yml file you can alter both the Durability Loss Rate (defaults to 2, as in 200% of the usual rate) and the cooldown duration. If your axe breaks during an active Tree Feller, the player will suffer damage (YOUR AXE SPLINTERS INTO DOZENS OF PIECES), and only the block that Tree Feller was used on will be broken. Passive Skills Leafblower Available from Level 100. Allows the player to destroy leaf blocks with one click while wielding an axe. The destroyed leaf block drops a sapling 10% of the time. It has no cooldown or configuration. Note that this skill will lower an axe's durability very quickly. Double Drop : → = + ( ×Chance%) Gives you the chance to get double drops while chopping wood. Note that this only works on naturally born trees (including those you grew from saplings). Does not work on wood blocks placed from inventory, wooden planks, leaves, and every other block. By default Woodcutting's Double Drop only works while wielding an Axe, but you can alter that in the configuration. The chance of Double Drop increases by 0.1% every level, starting at 0.1% at Woodcutting level 1, resulting in 100% chance at Woodcutting level 1000. Experience Table Training Jungle Trees If you go in the Jungle, you'll never miss the big, 2x2 trees. Farming these (starting at the top) will train your WoodCutting extremely fast. These trees can also be created by placing 4 jungle tree saplings in a 2x2 configuration, then using bone meal on one of them. It is easiest to use ender pearls to teleport to the top and work your way down. You can also use the Tree Feller ability and a diamond axe to instantly chop down these huge trees. Bone Meal/Jungle Tree Combo (High experience gain and good when combined with Repair levelling) This method is expensive in use, and is therefore only situationally worth using. It almost completely depletes your diamond axe and takes up 45 bone meals each time you use it. You are rewarded with high experience gain in the shortest possible amount of time. However, the higher your woodcutting level, the less your axe will be depleted upon use of this technique. The method relies on the Tree Feller ability, that cuts down big trees when used. The fact that trees are defined by wooden logs being close to each other means, that a player can make his own tree plantation that can be cut down by the Tree Feller ability. However, if the plantation is too big, the player will be told that "the tree is too big". When Tree Feller is activated, one can cut roughly cut 4 wooden logs. Make 4 plantation of trees with a corner from each pointing to a spot of the players choice. Use Jungle Saplings, as they can grow close enough to each other and yield the highest amount of experience - make them grow with Bone Meal. The plantation must consist of 15 trees each, planted in 3x5 rows with 1 block in between each tree. All in all there will be 60 trees for the player to cut down in one use of Tree Feller. Stand in between all 4 plantations and activate your ability. Cut down a corner of each of the 4 plantations. Depending on your woodcutting level, you might not be able to cut down the last plantation at first, but you will eventually. It is possible to use other sorts of wood, but only the jungle trees will grow each time. Also, if you play on a server with an economy, buying bones shouldn't be too expensive, so in the end, what will take time is getting the diamonds for the axes. If the player is above level 50, they can level their Repair by repairing the axe after use. Gather wood and replanting saplings will take roughly as long as it takes for Tree Feller to cool down. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering